nights_nntfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolten
Jolten is a failed 1st Level Nightmaren created by Wizeman. Appearance Jolten's appearance is similar to that of NiGHTS, having a very similar face and build. Instead of purples and reds, Jolten's palette is yellows and blues. Jolten is very bright and obnoxious in color to match his loud personality. His horns are bright yellow that zig zag downward, with jagged dark stripes and a lightning bolt on his head. His vest is black with bright electric blue highlights and buttons that match the colors of his color and shoes. He wears a white cuffed shirt underneath it all complete with a black tie. His eyes are bright blue and his skin is pale, the same as NiGHTS. On his face he wears a pair of blue goggles that mimic a persona mask. Personality Jolten is extremely overdramatic and loud. They're known a lot for talking a bit too fast and not being the best listener. He's quite stubborn. He dislikes being compared to others, mostly due to his experience with constantly being seen as lesser compared to NiGHTS and Reala in the eyes of Wizeman, and desperately wishes to prove himself of being worthy as his own nightmaren. Jolten is also rather sneaky, and likes to scavenge old dream sites for anything that interests him. He grew good at swiping from being sent on such errands by Wizeman. Abilities Jolten can fly, and is a much speedier flier than any of the other nightmaren, but can not dualize or paraloop due to being a failed 1st Level Nightmaren. He also does not have his own lair, but often fantasizes about having one. Jolten has the ability to control weather within a Nightopia to create a nightmare. He specializes mainly in thunderstorms, but can create any type of storm (wind, hail, snow, rain, etc.) He can also shoot lightning from his hands, which is why he has much more fun with thunderstorms. The nightmares he give mainly involve any fear of loud noises, natural disasters, and even just storms in general. Relationships Wizeman Wizeman is Jolten's creator and is viewed as a father figure. All Jolten wants is to prove himself to Wizeman that he's a worthy 1st Level Nightmaren despite not having the abilities he so wished. Wizeman mainly disregards Jolten's feelings, and barely acknowledges him at all aside from sending him on small errands to clean up after other nightmaren. Jolten still puts all his effort into the small errands, hoping he'll be praised for his job one day. NiGHTS Jolten and NiGHTS both have a very strong dislike for each other. Jolten despises NiGHTS, being constantly compared to him for too long. NiGHTS doesn't have that same feeling of despise in return, but he's more frustrated with Jolten than anything. Rachael Juliet Jolten first encounters Juliet in the Dream Plaza, after being told to stay away from her. The two connect pretty easily regardless, and are fast friends. Jolten admires Juliet a lot, and hopes to be able to aid her as much as they can. Will Claris Jolten met Claris in the past when he brought her to the Dream Plaza, but they didn't have a very nice farewell. Claris is rather afraid of Jolten and that he'll come back and visit her in her dreams one day for revenge. Jolten on the other hand, has no plans of the sort, and was left feeling more upset than angry at Claris and NiGHTS. Backstory Jolten was created by Wizeman as a test for 1st Level Nightmaren. Being one of the first tests, Jolten's form was not scrapped from failure, Wizeman not realizing how many more he would have to go through. Jolten was created with the emphasis on flight, because of this he is a lot speedier than other nightmaren. Wizeman decided to keep Jolten around, mainly for doing work other nightmaren didn't feel like doing and doing "errands" for Wizeman, but never really being able to show off his own work. Eventually, Jolten was allowed to accompany nightmaren into nightmares to help from the sidelines, mainly creating storms for atmosphere and never being able to steal Ideya himself. Jolten eventually found a home in the Dream Plaza, finding comfort in it's quiet, abandoned location. It was a good place for scavenging, many things were left behind visitors. Journey of Dreams = Rise of Nightmayr Past Jolten was sent by Wizeman to retrieve the Shard of Courage from the Dream Plaza. In order to find it's location, he needed the help of visitor with a strong Ideya of Courge, and eventually discovered Claris, who was also looking to find the Dream Plaza. Jolten brought Claris to the Dream Plaza and soon left her to explore as he completed his errand. Upon returning to the dreamer, he noticed she had snuck something herself. Enraged that she was taking something from his territory Jolten prepared to take it back before being attacked by NiGHTS. The two left him alone in the Dream Plaza, fueling Jolten's hatred for the purple jester. Current After Nightmayr took over, Jolten was terrified of what he was doing to Nightmare and the treatment of other nightmaren. He made his escape back to the Dream Plaza only to find NiGHTS there once more. NiGHTS allowed Jolten to remain there under one condition, that he stay away from him and the visitor, Jolten agreeing and promising to stay out of it. Eventually, Jolten does end up encountering Juliet, but their meeting was cut short by NiGHTS as always. When Maria Taylor ended up in the Night Dimension, NiGHTS trusted Jolten with guiding Juliet into Nightmare while he went to make amends with Helen and Will. Before they all headed into Nightmayr's castle, NiGHTS had asked Jolten to stay and wait in case something happened. Bored of waiting, Jolten went inside Nightmayr's lair to help himself and eventually found Maria. Jolten brought Maria to the group but was stopped by Nightmayr, who pulled out the Shard of Courage, claiming Wizeman gave it to him, this infuriated Jolten, who knew Wizeman would never do that. Trivia * Jolten was never given a Persona Mask, being only a failed creation and not and actual 1st Level to Wizeman. The goggles he wears he gave himself in order to mimic a Persona so he could feel somewhat special about himself. Category:Characters Category:Nightmaren Category:Failed 1st Levels Category:Nightopia